Resident Evil: Betrayed
by Shogunwoot
Summary: Dear Mr. Wesker, I’m sorry to inform you that the included virus is not 100 percent complete. By the time this letter reaches you, Raccoon City will be overrun by the T-Virus.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in the following pages except for characters I make up. RE belongs to Capcom. Dr. Scott Stoller and any other names that you don't recognize probably belong to me as well.

A/N: Here is an idea that I've been working on in my mind for some time. It originally just started as a story to a question I had, "What if an Umbrella scientist escaped the city?". Then soon this story turned into the introduction of the series I have dwelling in my mind right now. Here's the prologue for now. I'm going to try and get the first chapter up soon, especially if I get a review or two. Also, it would be great if one of you agreed to being a proof reader for me. You can contact me at or Shogun Woot on Aim.

Enjoy. I hope you especially enjoy who my character is associated with.

Also, excuse the shortness of this chapter. :)

**Resident Evil: Betrayed**

**Prologue**

Dear Mr. Wesker,

I'm sorry to inform you that the included virus is not 100 percent complete. By the time this letter reaches you, Raccoon City will be overrun by the T-Virus. As I write this, I can hear my co workers outside my door complaining of extreme itchy-ness. And soon, they will be scratching at my door, moaning and groaning to eat me. To turn me into one them, one of those mindless fucks stumbling around, trying to reach their next meal.

The Tyrant-Virus that I am sending to you is only 98 complete. 98 of the hosts turn into Tyrants, while of course, 2 turn into zombies. I assure you though that the Tyrants obliterate the zombies. I wish I was able to finish it, but my deadline seems to be cut short. I can't shake the feeling that those bastards from Umbrella will barge through my office door and try to do the same thing they did to Birkin.

Those fuckers at Umbrella had this coming though, Mr. Wesker. They betrayed me. They screwed me over with their lies and I bought those lies. They promised me my own research facility and what do they give me? A fucking shitty lab underneath their hospital. I was promised a whole staff of scientist who are as smart or smarter than me and what do they give me? Ignorant and arrogant pricks fresh out of school. They will regret their decision to treat me like shit.

My plan is simple, Mr. Wesker. Find more weapons and ammunition, survivors, and get to the train past the graveyard. It's too risky to go to the one underground and the one past the clock tower and of course the one in the forest has long been destroyed.

What I request of you, Mr. Wesker is an escort to where I'm sending this letter. I know those bastards will be waiting for me as soon as I get off that trains. We can not let them take us done like they have taken Birkin down.

My regards,

Dr. Scott Stoller


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's chapter 1 even though I don't know if anyone is reading this. When I go to the RE section, I don't even see my story up there…**

**

* * *

**

**Resident Evil: Betrayed**

**Chapter 1**

The world was ending for Dr. Scott Stoller. Holed up in his little office with three guns and two dozen of his co-workers scratching a moaning at his door for his flesh. He knew he had to leave in an hour or two and it was creating a mixture of anxiousness and excitement in him. He ran out of food the day before and he knew those bastards at Umbrella were out to get him. Stoller knew he couldn't stay in his current position anymore; that he needed to move. He was currently underneath an Umbrella hospital in a secret lab and the doctor knew that if he stayed for another day, he would be dead, but if he opened the door to his office it was highly probable he would be eaten alive.

_Those bastards, _he thought bitterly. _Betrayed and lied to me. They promised me the world and what did they give me? A shithole with two dozen of arrogant and ignorant pricks._

He checked his guns for the third time in the last hour. A MR Desert Eagle, along with three extra clips. He received it as a present from his second wife and he later used it to kill the bitch after she well…bitched. A standard issue M1911 Umbrella custom handgun, along with two extra clips. The M1911 had the Umbrella insignia on it and was easily Stoller's favorite between the three weapons.

_I'll get my revenge on Umbrella while using their own handgun and virus. _He thought to himself as he holstered the MR Desert Eagle into it's holster on his right leg and his M1911 into his shoulder holster underneath his lab coat.

_People will learn to fear the name Dr. Scott Stoller. Starting with those bastards at Umbrella. They'll realize their mistake of fucking me over after a Tyrant rips them in half. _He laughed out loud as he played with the thought of some of his superiors screaming and shitting their pants as a Tyrant closed in on them. _Maybe I'll even shoot the bastards with the M1911 before I release the Tyrant…_

The desperate moans and scratching knocked Stoller out of his little dream world. He grabbed his Remington shotgun and held it loosely in his hands, with three dozen shells in his lab coat pocket. He couldn't exactly remember when he got it, but he remembered that he used the thing to torture animals. Stoller remembered telling parents he was going out to "hunt", but what he really did was go out into the forest and blow a leg or two off of an animal and watch it bleed to death.

The moans and scratching seemed to get louder and on instinct the doctor gripped his shotgun and aimed it at the door. _It's almost time…_ Stoller thought. _I have to go over my plan first._ _First I have to make it past the group of zombies outside my door and quickly make it to the elevator._ Stoller felt his pocket to make sure that the key to the elevator was still in his lab coat. It was. _Next I'll make my way through the hospital and to Bybee street. Down Bybee street to Kendo's and through Kendo's to the Police station. _That was the first part. If it all went well he could leave from the Police Station if there was a pilot waiting for survivors.

_Probably not, if I was the pilot I would skip town. From the RPD station I can make my way to the High school to look for some survivors to aid me. From the HS, I have a long walk through the city to the Church. From the church I'll make my way through the graveyard and to the train station. Sounds easier than it will be._

He took a shaky breath and walked to the door. Dr. Scott Stoller knew he would have to be quick after he opened the door. Stoller unlocked the door and turned the knob creaking it opened. The zombies pushed against the door making Stoller stumble backwards. He quickly fell backwards tucking himself into a roll and finishing into a crouch. The doctor pressed the shotgun's shoulder stock against his shoulder and took aim at the slow moving group making it's way into his office.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The doctor shot off the first three shots knocking down the front of the group. He steadied his aim and fired again.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Click!_

Stoller watched as some of the remaining group fell down and some of the group stumbled backwards. He reloaded the shells from his lab coat pocket in his shotgun quickly. Pumping it, he took aim at the group of zombies that stumbled back. Aiming high he shot at the group.

_Boom! Boom!_

Stoller stopped firing and counted the dead bodies quickly. _Eighteen flesh eating fuckers down. Six to go._ He thought as he aimed at the remaining six and fired.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

They fell down and stayed down. He reloaded the shotgun once more and moved toward the group of his dead former co workers. _At least I had a good excuse to kill the ignorant fucks. _Stoller laughed to himself as he hopped over the group of zombies.

"Uhh…" The murmured groan came from the group of zombies as several slowly made their ways to their feet. Stoller wasted no time as he took aim of the five zombies slowly making their way back up and took aim.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The group of zombies fell down as Scott watched. He watched as one of the zombies heads flew off of it's owner's body and landed several feet away. He watched as brain mattered splattered over the walls, painting the walls red. He watched as eyes flew out of it's sockets. He watched as he escaped death for the first time in his life.

_And it won't be the last. _Scott Stoller thought. _Not as long as Umbrella is around._ Stoller made his way down the now quiet halls to the elevator. The place reeked liked rotten meat mixed with shit. Scott brought the collar of his shirt over his nose with his free hand, trying to hold back the need to throw up. _And to think you could've been one of _them_. But why aren't? Why hadn't you been infected? Every room was vented with the T-Virus…except your own. Why di_-

Stoller's thoughts were cut short as the elevator came into view. He felt as though he should be running, but his body didn't agree. He felt as he needed to save his strength for somethingFor what? He didn't know. He slowly made his way toward the elevator. Scott dropped the collar of his short down as he fished in his lab coat for his keys. He pulled them out as he pressed the up button of the elevator with the barrel of his riffle.

The doors opened right away and the stench of those flesh eating fuckers nearly knocked him off his feet. "Uhhhhhhh…" They groaned slowly making their way over to the stumbling doctor. Four of them, he counted as he regained his composure and took him.

"Fucking ammo wasting fuckers!" Scott Stoller screamed as he pulled the trigger.

_Boom! Boom! Click! Click!_

"Shit!" He yelled as he dropped his shotgun and drew his Desert Eagle in a fluid motion. The doctor didn't even realize he took off the heads of two of the zombies. He aimed at the heads of the two remaining zombies and fired. The first shot missed, but the next two blew off the heads of the zombies. Stoller sighed in relief as he holstered the Desert Eagle and picked up his shotgun. He reloaded the shotgun quickly and made his way into the elevator.

He pressed the close doors button right away and then inserted his key and pressed the button for the ground floor of the Hospital. The adrenaline started to die off and mental exhaustion filled the space. _They even vented the elevator, but not my room? Why god damn it why?_ The doctor screamed in his mind as the elevator slowly raised above the underground facility.

_Hopefully Mr. Wesker knows…hopefully._ Stoller looked up to see what floor he was on and watched as the number changed to "H1". Hospital Floor 1.

_Ding._

The doors opened and the smell hit Stoller again. _The smell is worst up here. _He thought as he slowly stepped into to Hospital corridor. The elevator doors closed behind him and he was greeted by the sound he would soon learn to hate.

"Uhhhhhhhh"

It was just the beginning for Dr. Scott Stoller…


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Shade, I want you to know that I know that the cursing is over the top, but that's because he's still blaming everything on Umbrella. As the story goes on and he cheats death more and more, the Umbrella bashing will die down and he'll be worrying more about his next move.

**Resident Evil: Betrayed**

**Chapter 2**

_Boom!_

Another zombie went down as Dr. Scott Stoller started to reload his shotgun and stop at the end of the hallway. The hallway looked much like all the other hallways in the hospital. Red walls of blood with spots of white paint. At this particular hallway he had the choice of going left or right. Left was the way out of the Hospital, but he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he wasn't alone. Maybe there was someone else in here waiting for him to come and help him get out.

"Fuck it." The doctor said and made his decision left.

Moaning and lots of it filled the Stoller's ears as he stopped and raised his shotgun down the hallway. He was fucking sick of this already and just wanted to get out, that's all he wanted. To get the far, far away from this hell hole.

"Uhhhhh…"

"Auhhhhhhh…"

After the two moans he heard three more and several gurgling noises. _Shit…_ He _could_ make it past them, but that would take out more ammunition than he could waste. He needed another gun or something. Stoller turned around and ran down the right side and stopped halfway near a door. The doctor put his ear up the door and listened. No scratching, no moaning, no groaning. He slowly reached out to the knob and twisted it and pushed it opened, holding up his shotgun.

"Freeze you damn nigger!" A voice called out.

_FUCKING GREAT. The first survivor I find is a fucking racist. _

"I'm not African American." Dr. Scott Stoller called out into the room, closing the door behind. "And I'm definitely not a zombie in case if that was the second thing you were going to call me."

Movement from the right side of the room. The doctor looked toward his right, his gun still aimed. He saw a middle aged man, average height, brown hair and eyes, stand up slowly his M4 raised. "Thank god, I thought you were one of them."

"I'm not. My name is Scott Stoller." Stoller said not wanting to give away his identity of being a doctor, just in case this bastard was a secret agent for Umbrella.

"Name is Jason Greene." Jason said and shortly after he lowered his M4.

"Nice to meet you, Jason. How did you get in here?" The doctor said, as he too, lowered his weapon.

Jason moved toward the doctor. "The streets were overrun by them fucking niggers, so I took shelter in the hospital. I dodged them outside and made my way in here."

"Where'd you get the gun?" _…I want it._ He added in his mind.

"The nigger over there was holding it." He pointed to the dead corpse in the corner of the room.

"Why the _fuck_ are you calling them niggers? They're motherfucking zombies!" Scott screamed in frustration, a mix of not finding the M4 first and the thought of having to travel with a racist.

"Calm down," Jason said. "I-"

"Don't," The doctor cut in. "I don't care." He moved toward the corpse and inspected his pockets finding spare M4 clips. _Fucking obtuse piece of shit…_ Stoller pocketed the clips, making sure Jason didn't see.

"Hey do you know the way out of here?" Jason asked from behind Stoller.

Dr. Scott Stoller turned around. "Yes I do," He said and for the first time he noticed the bloody mark and torn shirt on Jason's shoulder. "What happened?"

"One of those damn ni…zombies bit me before I got into here. It hurts like a motherfucker." Jason replied itching his shoulder.

The doctor suppressed a grin. Jason Greene was infected and now he had even more of a reason to kill the dumb fuck. "Oh well, follow me. I'll get us out of here."

Dr. Scott Stoller moved out of the room with Jason Greene behind him following closely. Stoller slowly made his way back toward the left hall. "So Jason, ever shoot a person before?"

There was a moment of silence and then the doctor heard a groan. _Fuck! Transformation can't be that quick._ The doctor turned around quickly with his shotgun raised and received a,

"Holy shit!" Jason yelled. "Don't shoot! My shoulder was in pain."

"Sorry," Stoller said as he lowered his shotgun. "I heard a groan, I thought a zombie was behind us."

"Oh," Jason said, his voice a little pitchy. "And to answer your question, no. I haven't."

"Well then you're really missing something," The doctor started as he turned around and made his way further down the hall toward the zombies. "You're missing the rush and satisfying feeling of shooting man. It gives you a feeling of control. You have the upper hand on them. You can shoot them and watch them bleed and beg for their pathetic life."

Further and further the groans and moans of the zombies.

"Mr. Stoller…I can hear them…" Jason said, with a shaky voice. It might have been from the zombies, but it might have also been from Dr. Scott Stoller himself.

"As I can, Mr. Greene," Stoller said. "You want to know something?"

With hesitance Jason replied with a, "Sure, Mr. Stoller."

"You're about to see them as well." Stoller grabbed Jason's M4 pulling him forward. The M4 came loose and Jason went stumbling in front of Scott. M4 in hand, the doctor shot Jason in the back and kicked him further to the group of zombies.

"FUCKING HELL! DAMN NIGGERS!" Jason screamed, leaving the world his last words as the zombies bit into his flesh.

Dr. Scott Stoller swung the M4 over his shoulder and raised his shotgun and shot at the zombies not interested in eating what was once Jason Greene.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Four, five, six zombies went down as the doctor ran forward past the zombies eating Jason Greene's useless body. He didn't stop running, never stopping until he reached the door into the front lobby of the Hospital. Scott reloaded four shells into his shotgun and pumped it and reached for the doorknob, stained with blood. He opened the door and raised his shotgun.

The lobby looked totally wrong. It looked, sounded, and smelt wrong. The Hospital lobby was _clean_ with no blood at all. It was silent with no moaning, groaning, or scratching and it smelt like the freshest thing since his office.

_Why didn't Umbrella infect the lobby or my office? What are they planning? What…forget it Stoller. Move out of here quickly. Don't want to be roaming the streets at night, do we?_

The doctor moved across the lobby, admiring it. It seemed so long since he's seen it. It was quite a piece of work, really. Marble floor and walls. The desks and elevators were made of mahogany and it had several chandeliers. And of course, the most important part. A fucking huge ass Umbrella logo in the middle of the room.

Scott Stoller made his way slowly across the room, trying to take it all in before he hit the streets. This would probably be the last peaceful place he would come across. He moved toward the receptionist's desk and sat down in the huge leather chair. He sighed contently, at peace with himself and looked at the golden clock right above the entrance.

It read 2:36. Stoller had started this nightmarish adventure nearly three hours ago and he was so tired.

_So very tired. Maybe if I just close my eyes for a second…just a couple minutes. I won't go to sleep, just close my eyes._

_Bang!_

His bullshit reasoning to take a nap was interrupted by zombies banging against the door he had come from. They had finished Jason already and now wanted the doctor. Scott stood up, reluctantly and quickly made his way toward the entrance of the Hospital…or exit. Whichever way you want to look at it. As he placed his hands on the door he had a flashback of when he was first assigned to the Hospital.

"_And here is the hospital that you will be working at for the time being Dr. Stoller."_

"_Hospital? I thought I was working with the virus…" He had said to the short, fat man, that he forgot the name of._

"_You will…in time. For now you will be working in the underground lab." The man had said as he pressed the down arrow on the elevator._

"_Working on what, exactly?" The doctor had said._

"_Dr. Stoller, you will be working on…other things for Umbrella." The man said as he stepped into the elevator. Stoller followed him in and the man had inserted the key and pressed the L1 button._

Dr. Scott Stoller remembered that, that would be the first time that he would be thinking of the same thing for the rest of his career with Umbrella. And he repeated it to out loud as he exited the Hospital.

"Those lying, betraying bastards…"


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys. I've been having a rough week. Here's the next chapter. I still need a proof reader and I would appreciate it if you reviewed on each chapter instead of just dropping one review for the whole story. :P

Enjoy, guys.

**Resident Evil: Betrayed**

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Scott Stoller watched as his last shotgun shell blasted into the side of a zombie, painting what was left of a taxi red with blood. He dropped the shotgun to the floor knowing he would regret the decision later. Scott unsung his M4 and leaned against the taxi taking a break. He needed time to reflect on what happened to him mentally after leaving the hospital. Leaving he felt great, with a great big smile on his face. Stoller was still laughing and smiling about Jason when he left, but soon after encountering a group of zombies, the smile quickly disappeared.

_You just need some help, that's all. _He told himself and even in his mind it sounded like he was trying to convince himself. _No, you're conscious kicked in. Jason, even though he is…was a racist…he didn't deserve that death. He didn't deserve death from anything in this city…no one did._

…_Well maybe the higher ups at Umbrella._

The doctor laughed, half-heartily and stood up straight and started down the street again. He had to get to end of Bybee, past Emmy's. He was heading to Kendo's and then to the Police Station. Stoller turned down a street and heard the flesh eaters in front of him and soon he could see and smell them. He physically gagged, swallowing his own throw up. _There's too many…I need to find another way…GO!_ Stoller mentally smacked himself out of his daze and broke out into a run, down the street.

Running down the street, Stoller slung his M4 over his shoulder. He pulled his MR Desert Eagle out and stopped running, finally out of breath. Dr. Stoller checked the ammo in his Desert Eagle and reloaded upon seeing he only have one bullet in the chamber. He had a sudden flashback back to the elevator in lab and using up his Desert Eagle bullets.

Catching his breath, he looked around the area and sighed in frustration when he realized he stopped running when he reached the hospital. Stoller stepped over a dead zombie he had shot moments ago and sat on the stairs of the hospital, taking in a shaky breath. _I shouldn't have ever quit smoking…_ Stoller thought to himself while working his way into a recumbent state.

The doctor looked at the dead zombie he stepped over as he holstered his Desert Eagle. _Poor bastard…probably never thought he would end up as a zombie._ Scott looked up from the bullet ridden body and looked at what was once Raccoon City. It was getting dark, but it wasn't hard to see the smashed cars and dozens of dead bodies. It wasn't hard to see the blood smeared almost everywhere and it sure as hell wasn't hard to smell the poor flesh easting bastards.

_C'mon, stop! Be strong. _The doctor thought. _Move!_ He said tried to tell himself, but his body didn't respond. _I'm tired…and I know what I did to Jason was wrong. I shouldn't have taken my frustration about Umbrella out on him…at least night like that…_ And as if he broke free of chains, he stood up and unslung his M4. He was ready to go.

Dr. Scott Stoller had just passed a fiery wreckage on Bybee Street, pass Emmy's diner. He looked at the fiery cop car and hoped that the other cops haven't met their ends yet. Around the area there was several dead zombies on the pavement. The doctor's first thought was that they were killed by the crash, but he soon saw more zombies several feet clear of the wreckage. Upon an even closer look he saw bullets in the dead zombies.

_Maybe they did survive. _Stoller thought as he made his way down the eerie quiet Bybee Street. _Too quiet._

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh…"

_Spoke too soon…_ The doctor raised the M4 and fired three shots at the mindless monster in front of him. The zombie dropped dead for the second time in it's life. Scott walked around it and started to walk down the street. The walk soon turned into a jog.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhnnnn…"

He shot another zombie in the chest, knocking it down. Nearing the end of the street, the doctor shot another zombie from afar, hitting it with a perfect headshot. Looking around the street, Scott thought it looked like a sea of dead zombies and that bothered him. _Had I come to late? Did the survivor already leave?_ The doctor's eyes widen as he heard gunshots off in the distance. _Those are coming from the direction of Kendo's! _

Dr. Scott Stoller broke out into a sprint.

Joseph Ritter fired his shotgun several times at the zombies eating what was once the owner of Kendo's. Finally after a couple lucky shots, the monsters all dropped dead. Joe wasn't sure what they were, but being a 17 year old, his first guess was zombies. _That can't be right, though…_ Joe reloaded his shotgun, rather slowly. It was his dad's gun, but he wouldn't be needing it anymore. He was a RPD officer and by the looks of the RPD courtyard, the virus reached the RPD building.

Joseph dropped the shotgun on the store counter and looked around the store. He had his selection of any gun he wanted, but first he should stock up on shotgun ammo. Joe looked around the shelves until he finally laid eyes on five boxes of shotgun shells.

"Jackpot!" He yelled grabbing the five boxes and laid them beside his shotgun. Joe opened each box and empty each into his jacket pockets. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair and wiped his hands on his white shirt under his jacket and stuffed his hands into his pockets pulling out a cigarette. Joseph knew it was a nasty habit and an illegal one, but since there was no cops anymore, there was no law in Raccoon City.

He smiled, trying to cheer himself up, but the only thing he saw was his dad's face. Joseph Ritter sighed and placed the cigarette in his mouth and lighted it with the lighter his girlfriend gave him for his birthday, only a month ago, but it felt like it was another life ago. Joe was just glad that his girlfriend left town weeks before the outbreak. He had left town with her, but halfway through the trip he had come back to town because his parents had gotten sick. By the time Joe had reached town everyone was one of those…

_Just say it…they're zombies._

Inhaling his cigarette he blew the smoke out after letting it linger in his lungs for a few seconds. Joe dropped the cigarette on the floor and crushed it with his once white sneakers. Joseph heard running outside and grabbed his shotgun and aimed it at the door.

_Shit the zombies broke through the motherfucking door or window!_

He tightened his grip around the shotgun and braced himself. Little did Joseph Ritter know, he was about to meet the person who would change his entire life.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, uh here's the next chapter, guys. I got myself a proof reader, Jill, and I dedicate this next chapter to her. And the next one, and the next one after that, and so on. Unless she suddenly doesn't want to proof read anymore, then that chapter isn't dedicated to her. Ah, going off on a tangent, won't keep you guys from reading the chapter.

Enjoy.

**Resident Evil: Betrayed**

**Chapter 4**

Dr. Scott Stoller reloaded his M4 and stopped outside the door to the Kendo Gun Shop. The window of the shop was shattered and where the broken glass should have been was three or four zombies on… _Oh Jesus…it's the owner, Robert Kendo._ The flesh eating monsters appeared to be dead. _At least he went out with a bang…poor bastard…snap out of it Scott!_

He mentally cursed himself for his burst of sympathy. This was a war. A war between him and a deadly virus and here he was feeling bad for some old fucker. _It's all Jason's fault…the racist fucker._

Stoller stopped stalling and kicked the door open. A shotgun blast went off and shattered the window, the bullets missing him completely. A couple pieces of glass hit him, but none of them went fully into his flesh.

"Fucking idiot! Don't shoot," Stoller shouted. "Hold your fire!"

"Shit, dude! My bad!" A head popped up from behind the counter. It appeared to be a man with black spiky hair and brown eyes and he looked a lot younger than the doctor. "I thought you were one of those zombies."

"Yeah well-" Scott stopped himself from exploding on the person in front of him. That was the moment that he noticed that the "young man" he saw was actually as young as a high school student. He had to be at least 16 or 17 and here Stoller was about to curse out some kid who was just trying to survive. _…With the worst aim I've ever seen._ The doctor added mentally to himself. "Well…zombies can't open doors. Their brains are basically mush…"

"Oh." The boy said in realization.

_At least he's not a racist._ Scott Stoller kidded with himself.

"So what's your name?"

"Joe Ritter," The boy looked at the doctor. "And you?"

Scott Stoller considered telling the boy he was a doctor, but disagreed with the idea. "Scott Stoller."

"Nice to meet you." Joe said, probably trying to be polite.

Stoller nodded and wiped sweat away from his blonde hair and focused his icy blue eyes on Joe. "You're a really shitty shot."

Joseph Ritter laughed and flashbacks hit Stoller. Flashbacks of the last time he remembered someone laughing as genuinelyas that. He was about Joseph's age, a time before he knew Umbrella would soon recruit him and promise him all the bullshit that got him into this situation. It was a with the woman who become his first wife. Stoller remembered the day as being dark and cloudy, but in reality it was actually bright and sunny. She called him over and as he was running he tripped…no his shoes were a size too big. Yes, the shoe flew off and he went flying, like Superman. They sat there laughing for what seemed like the whole day.

"And I never really shot a gun…hey are you listening?" Joe asked, snapping Stoller out of his memory and wiping off the silly grin he was wearing.

"My apologizes, Joseph." Stoller replied.

"It's alright and please call me Joe," Joe said playing with the barrel of the shotgun. "Anyway, as I was saying. I never shot a gun before today, but I'm getting by, mostly because of burst of bullets this baby shoots."

"Well, maybe I'll teach you how to really shoot that thing, later on. God knows how much time we'll probably have to spend in this city."

"…Can't we just drive out of this city?" Joe asked.

"No, the city is barricaded and there's too many zombies," Stoller started. "If you haven't noticed, almost all of the city is in…are zombies."

_Watch it, Scott. Can't say infected._

"Do you know how they got that way…I mean one day they just wake up and want to eat the shit out of people?"

"I don't know, Joe. It could be a bio weapon attack or a viral outbreak." Scott said feeding Joe some bullshit and some truth.

"Can't be a bio weapon attack because we would be infected as well…" Joe said, his words getting quieter at the end of the sentence.

_Smart boy._

"You're right." Stoller said and then tried to get off the subject. "How did you manage to get in here?"

"Back door," Joe pointed to his right at the door next to the counters. "When I came in, the zombies were eating the dude over there."

"Robert Kendo," Scott interrupted. "That was his name."

_So I guess young Joseph Ritter here was the cause of the gunshots I heard back on the streets._

"Oh," Joseph started and finished with, "Sorry."

_Why apologize? Won't bring the bastard back._

"Where were you before you got here?"

"RPD building. I live a couple blocks away from it," Joe said and when the doctor was about to respond Joe continued. "My dad was a cop. A pretty good one too and-"

"Fuck! I didn't ask for a life story!" Stoller shouted in frustration before he could help himself.

"Fuck you, man!" Joe yelled.

"Joseph, I'm sorry."

"Shut the fuck up!" Joe replied. "I had to fucking shoot my dad and mom!" And with that Joseph Ritter turned away from Dr. Scott Stoller.

"Joe," Scott tried. "Joe? I'm sorry, Joe. Joe! JOE!" The doctor was now yelling.

_Fucking stubborn bastard. _The doctor thought. _Kind of like you._

Scott slung his M4 over his shoulder and placed a hand on Joe's shoulder. "I understand," he started. "I had to kill my wife…"

_Which isn't far from the truth. I did have to kill the bitch. So fucking annoying._

There was a moment of silence until Joe turned around to face Stoller. "Really?"

"Yeah," Stoller withdrew his hand from Joe's shoulder. "Really."

There was another pause in the conversation and Dr. Scott Stoller took this time to scout the room. Scattered around the room was several handgun bullets and empty magazines. Unfortunately, that was the only thing useful in the whole shop. Kendo's was already cleaned out, with the guns' display cases broken.

The doctor sighed and looked back at Joe. "How much of a zombie infested shithole was the RPD Building?"

"Every cop in there has to be a zombie," Joe said. "No joke."

_Fuck! So much for protecting the citizens of this town. I have to get out of this town quick and fast before Umbrella finds out I'm alive…but they already do know, the bastards. They kept me alive for something, but what? What was I kept alive for? They want the information on the Tyrant-Virus, those fuckers, but they won't get it. It's already on it's way to Mr. Albert Wesker and the boys back at HCF._

Stoller sighed and picked up the empty magazines and bullets and started to load each magazine with the bullets, quickly. He knew he didn't have that much time, but he knew he would need the bullets. The doctor was willing to waste the time for the extra ammo. He just hoped that it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

Scott heard Joseph start to look around the shop for extra shotgun shells as the young boy opened and closed drawers. Then he heard a moan from outside the shop.Stoller set down the magazines of bullets and raised his M4 and pointed it at the door. He heard the shuffling of the zombie come closer and closer until it appeared at the window. The doctor opened fire and with three bullets the zombie went down.

Stoller slung the M4 back around his shoulder and picked up the bullets and magazines and started to load them even quicker. He noticed Joe watching him and Joe started to say something along the lines of, "Whoa!" but it was cut off from the roar of a helicopter flying over the store.

"Joseph!" Dr. Scott Stoller shouted. "That's heading to the RPD building!"

"How do you know?" Joe shouted back , grabbing his shotgun.

"It has to be heading there! Maybe some survivors called in for help!" Stoller replied, stuffing the magazines and bullets into his lab coat pocket.

"What if you're wrong?" Joe asked.

"I'm not!" The doctor yelled in frustration.

Joe looked like he was about to have another outburst, but instead he yelled. "Well, let's go then!"

And with that the two men ran out of the store filled with a new hope.


End file.
